You call this Normal?
by mae-E
Summary: this is a sailor moon dead zone WB's Tarzan crossover. An Innocent anniversary gift from friends transforms into an amazing adventure for all parties involed. who's secrets will get reveailed along the way? The united goal: to save the missing children!
1. innocent beginings

**_AN:_** _Hey just to let you all know I had major computer problems.__(In short it totally freaked out!)  
__So I was offline for about a month and a half. __I still have some bugs to work out but it at least works now.  
__So that's why I haven't updated any of my stories in so long. And I apologize. _

_And I know you probably all think I'm nuts for starting a new story with 5 other stories going, and I used to think that about writers who did the same thing, but now I understand it a little bit better. _

_And don't worry I am working on new chapters to my other stories but it is slow going.  
__I have so many ideas for them but I just can't seem to get them to flow onto the screen so they can be posted.  
__This story I been mentally kicking around for a while and it just won't leave me alone so I figure that I'll put it down, so maybe by working on this it might help get my other ideas to flow easier.  
__So in short time management problems, major computer problems, inspirational droughts, etc. have kept me away, but I'll try to be better about get back here more often, computer permeating. _

_Ok now that I've said that let me tell you what this story is about.  
__It's a sailor moon/ dead zone/WB's Tarzan crossover.  
__It will take place about 2 years or more after stars. (I never seen stars so what ever attacks I use will be from super S or earlier.)  
__Also it will most definitely be Serena and Darien pairing. (Because they totally belong together! Also the story won't work otherwise.)  
__I will be using dub names because they are easier to spell and I am more familiar with them.  
__The only original names I'll use is for the outers.  
__ And also just to let you know that for any of the characters where some facts or stuff that isn't really known or unclear I'm going to just make something up.  
__Ok with that said on to the story! _

**You call this normal?**

**(A sailor moon/dead zone/WB's Tarzan crossover)**

**Chapter one: innocent beginnings**

"SURPRISE" Was heard being yelled from multiple voices as the lights clicked on in the apartment.

The young couple in the doorway was definitely that.

As they saw their apartment crowded with all of their close friends and family.

"Wow! A surprise party for us?" asked Serena who was still a bit shocked.

"Of course for the 2 of you!" said a very excited Mina as she almost bounced over to the happy couple and gave them each a big hug.

"Happy anniversary" she said.

"Thank you." Said Serena. She had such a bright smile spread across her face.

"Wow, has it been 2 years already?" said Haruka

"Yeah It's hard to believe that much time as gone by already. Seems like the wedding was only last week." Said Lita.

"I know what you mean." Said Raye.

About 15 minutes later after, Amy and Raye and Michiru came up to the happy couple and told them they had a surprise for them.

Then Amy and Raye stepped aside to reveal their surprise.

There behind them stood Rini.

She ran up and gave both of her future parents a hug.

"Setsuna allowed me to use this, so I could come to the party to surprise you."

Said Rini as she revealed a small gold and pink key, that hung from gold chain around her neck, for them to see. Then quickly dropped the key back into its hiding place under her shirt.

The party was a big success, and a good time was had by all.

About 3 hours later the party finally broke up as most of the guests started to leave to head for home.

But not before congratulating the happy couple on reaching their second anniversary and wishing them many more to come.

After about 20 minutes later only guests left were the scouts, who stayed behind to help clean up.

After they finished cleaning the apartment they said they had a gift they all chipped in on for the happy couple, that they had wanted to wait to after the party to give them.

"You really didn't have to." Said Serena.

"Yeah the party was more than enough." Said Darien.

"Well we wanted to give you something special just from us." Said Setsuna.

Raye then handed the couple a light lavender color envelope.

Serena opened it and looked inside.

She was completely floored with what she saw.

She handed the envelope to her husband.

Who opened the envelope and emptied it of its contents.

Inside he saw three tickets to New York City, USA.

Along with a card that was a confirmation of hotel reservations, and 2 sets of three smaller tickets.

One set for a Broadway play and the other for a baseball game.

"WOW!" finally slipped past Serena's lips, as she was finally able to find her voice to talk again.

"This is incredible!" stated Darien as he held his wife hand.

They both looked up at their friends.

"That is a trip to America, more precisely a city called New York." Said Amy.

"It's a 3 week all expenses paid vacation." Said Hotaru

"The hotel is very high class, I stay there every time I perform in New York." Said Michiru.

"If your wondering why there are three tickets that's because we thought Rini could with you. This way you could spend some quality time together as a normal family before she has to go back to the future." Said Mina

"Especially since Rini had to leave so soon after the final fight three years ago." Said Setsuna.

Serena, Who was so shocked and happy she was now crying tears of joy, jumped up from the couch and hugged each one of her friends.

For the next 2 and half-hours they all sat around just talking about the city of New York.

Michiru and Haruka told their friends all about the times they visited the city.

And how exciting the trip would be.


	2. Normalcy Shattered

_I had planned to update this story sooner but I had relatives come and visit for 2 weeks so that really limited my computer time. But I'm back now. I just want to say that if anything or any one seems out of character I apology now I'll try to keep it as close to character as possible unless it benefits the story. I know the start of this story was a little weak but once it gets going it does get better! The dead zone characters won't make an appearance till next chapter. This chapter takes place about 2 weeks after the first chapter. So they had been in NYC for about a week and a half. Well that about it for now. I think I covered everything else in the notes in the first chapter. So on with the story.  
_  
**You call this normal?  
** **(A sailor moon/ dead zone/ WB's Tarzan crossover)  
**  
**Chapter 2: Normalcy Shattered**  
  
Serena, Darien, and Rini were returning from an early baseball game at Shay stadium.  
  
It had been the first time either of the girls had seen a baseball game before.  
  
They had found it very interesting.  
  
Darien had seen a few games before when he finally made it back to school in the states, so he spend most of the game explaining what was going on and baseball in general to his wife and future daughter.  
  
The home team had won 7 to 4 over the visiting team.  
  
Serena had bought Rini a baseball cap with the home team's symbol on it.  
  
On their way back to the hotel they decided to stop at Central Park and look around.  
  
They got to Sailboat Lake and stopped to admire the view.  
  
They were all standing by bench overlooking the lake talking about the trip so far and the things they seen like the baseball game, the Broadway play, the statue of Liberty, The Empire State building, F A O Shwartz, and other things while sightseeing.  
  
Rini looked off to distant right and sees a group of kids playing and a playground.  
  
She asks if she can go check it out. They say "OK for a little while" since the whole area is visible from the bench.  
  
So as Rini goes off to check it out the happy couple takes a seat on the bench and look out at the lake.  
  
They talk about how nice it has been to have some peaceful time to enjoy as a normal family before Rini returns to the future for good, and the future itself starts to take shape.  
  
Every so often they look over and check on their future child, and every time they see her doing just fine playing catch with a group of kids that were there.  
  
After about 20 minutes or so Serena suddenly gets a terrible felling.  
  
"Something is Wrong!" she says.  
  
"You feel it too?" her husband half asked half stated.  
  
They both got up and headed over to where they had last seen Rini playing.  
  
The scene before them seems somewhat off from the last time they saw it only minutes ago.  
  
The bad feeling got significantly worse when they saw a short middle aged woman searching the area franticly and shouting franticly in a language that neither understood.  
  
As they got to where she was a small crowd of people had gathered around her.  
  
As Darien asked a gentleman in the small crowd what was going on, Serena was looking around for Rini.  
  
She was seemingly having no success.  
  
"According to the guy over there he said that the woman is saying that the child she was looking after is missing cause she can't find him anywhere." Said her husband who had just finished talking to the guy and walked over to Serena.  
  
"That's terrible! But where is Rini?" Serena asked her husband.  
  
She sounded a little unnerved.  
  
"Huh?" asked her husband.  
  
Who had been caught off guard by his wife's question, looks around a bit then says, "I don't know." He responded  
  
"Why don't you ask that kid there. Wasn't he one of the kids she was playing with?" he asked.  
  
"Ok" Said Serena.  
  
With that she walked over to the child and asked, "Little boy, do you know where my daughter has gone? She was the one with the pink hair and blue hat with the orange symbol on it."  
  
"O! Her! She and the other boy chased the ball over that hill towards the woods." Answered the boy.  
  
As he pointed to his right in the direction they had gone.  
  
"How long ago was this?" asked Serena.  
  
'A while ago. I had to go home and get another ball." Answered the little boy.  
  
After saying a quick thank you to the child the young couple took off in the direction the boy indicated.  
  
When they got to about the spot where the kid had told them what they saw confirmed their worst fears.  
  
Lying scattered on the ground around the area was the ball the kid had mentioned, a blue zip up jacket, and Rini's transformation locket.  
  
Upon seeing this Serena erupted into a cascade of hysterical tears.  
  
Darien put his arms around his crying wife in attempt to console her.  
  
Someone must have called the cops, because about 20 minutes later a police car pulled up and out got 2 plain clothes officers.  
  
They walked over to the moderate sized crowd, which Serena and Darien had rejoined a little while ago.  
  
Serena was still in tears but it was now down to a quite weeping.  
  
The officers introduced them selves as Officer Jane porter and her partner Sam.  
  
Jane had long red hair and was tall and thin with a fair complexion.  
  
Her partner was a slim, tall, buzz cut sporting African American.  
  
They took statements from everyone there.  
  
Lastly interviewing Serena and Darien.  
  
Jane was very patient and compassionate with the obviously distraught Serena.  
  
While Serena tried to answer the officer's questions to supply her with the information they needed, her husband had to repeat most of the information they had gotten from Serena because she was at most times almost uncomprehendable through tears and sniffles.  
  
Serena was able to supply Jane with a current photo of Rini.  
  
Jane could see how much pain she was in.  
  
She was also very surprised when she asked what Serena's relation to the girl was.  
  
Expecting to hear the responses of sister, niece, or cousin. But was not expecting to hear the answer of daughter Instead.  
  
Just as the 2 officers were just wrapping up their interview with the couple when Serena's cell phone rang.  
  
Serena instantly passed the phone to her husband because at the moment she didn't feel like talking to anyone else.  
  
Darien took the phone from Serena and answered it in Japanese. "Something is wrong isn't there?" asked the voice of Raye Hino.  
  
She had a knowing but still at the same time scared tone in her voice.  
  
"Yeah there is, Rini has been kidnapped." He answered her.  
  
"Tell Serena we will be there as soon as possible!" Said Raye. With that said she hung up.  
  
So He handed Serena back her phone and told her "That was Raye she says her and the girls will be here as soon as possible."  
  
"Good." Responded Serena in the same language he had told her in.  
  
"So much for normal!" she said in an almost depressed but at the same time sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
Then easily switching back to English Darien asked the officers "is that all for now?"  
  
"Yes, it will. We'll be in touch." Said Jane.  
  
With that the devastated young couple left for their hotel room.


	3. The hunt begins, with friends to help!

_A.N.: I tried to be very close to how I think the characters from each show are. If I go out of character or am wrong about something I apologize ahead of time. Feel free to let me know. Also just to cut down on confusion now I'll tell you that whenever Johnny is having a vision I'll write what he seeing in Italics so it can be differentiated from reality._

**_Disclaimer: I don't anything so don't bug me!_**

**You Call This Normal?**

**(A Sailor Moon / Dead Zone / WB's Tarzan crossover)**

**Chapter 3: The hunt begins with friends to help!**

After 3 days of hard work on the double disappearance case there were no significant leads. But they had managed to collect a great deal of information.

One of the most important things they had found out was the identity of the missing boy's parents. Because not only did that give them possible motive to look into, but also helped them put together a theoretical chain of events. Unfortunately, despite best efforts to keep any information on the children under wraps it leaked out to the media anyway.

Which meant that instead of the morning paper's headlines being about the Tri Bar trails and C. E. O. And owner Shane Dakota as they had been all week, the headline had changed to read: "Missing boy actually son of District Attorney Janice Ferguson. Head of prosecuting team in the Tri Bar Trial!"

this would definitely make things more difficult. Not only on an evidence and information gathering basis, but this made the case extremely high profile. Which would mean everything they did and the time it took to do it would be highly scrutinized.

As Jane and her partner Sam were returning from interviewing both the Fergusons' and their nanny Ronda Lopez, earlier that morning, for a second time since the initial crime. The interviews had taken up most of the morning it was now a little after noon. "How about a lunch break?" Asked Sam. "Sounds good." Said Jane as she pulled into a parking spot in front of the restaurant.

As the walked into the building and up to the hostess to be seated they hear a voice calling from their right.

"Sam! Hey Sam! Is that you? Over here Sam!" Came the calling voice. They both looked over to see a guy with short dark hair waving to them from the nearest table. "Walt?" said Sam as he walked closer. After a few seconds of looking at the guy recognition broke over Sam's features. "Hey buddy!" He says as he walks over and greets his friend.

"Great to see you! What are you doing here in the city?" asked Sam. " Just here on a family vacation. J.J had always wanted to see the statue of liberty, so here we are."

Said Walt as he had stood up from his seat to greet his friend. "When did you get into town?" Sam asked Walt. "Earlier this morning. In fact I was going to give you a call right after lunch, but since you're here now why don't you join us." Said Walt. "Sure" said Sam.

Then remembering that Jane was standing behind him he went on to say "Walt this is my partner Jane Porter. Jane this is my friend Walt Bannerman." "Nice to meet you." Said Walt as he shook Jane's hand. The introductions continued as Walt went on to say "This is my wife Sara, and my son J.J." After exchanging brief greetings, Walt then said "And this is Johnny Smith, a close family friend."

Just as Sam's hand made contact with Johnny's extended hand Johnny's mind instantly flashed, then launched into a vision.

_The waiter walking out with a big tray in his hands is walking towards their table but doesn't see the person who just pushed their chair back and was in the process of getting up 2 tables down from them. _

_He trips over the leg on the chair and both him and the customer end up falling on the floor. The tray goes flying forward and everything on it goes flying towards the floor. _

_Just as Sam steps back from shaking Johnny's hand, a big bowl of steaming hot split pea soup collides with his mid back and the hot liquid runs down his back and legs, the soup soaks through his clothes and scalds his skin. _

Then just as quickly as it started the vision ends. Johnny instantly says "Don't move!" All the while Sam's hand still in Johnny's grip.

Both Sam and Jane have very confused looks on their faces but before they can say anything they hear Walt say "What did you see Johnny?"

"A waiter carrying a large tray is going to come this way and trip. He going to drop the tray, just as Sam steps back and he gets scalded by a flying bowl of soup." Answered Johnny.

"What?" Was all Sam got to say cause just then they hear some one yell and they all turn just in time to see the waiter and the customer falling to the floor and the tray go flying.

The bowl of soup hits the floor just missing Sam by about 6 inches and spattering the back of his shoe with soup. Both Sam and Jane are left totally shocked.

"What the hell..." Said Sam but the rest of his sentence trailed off. "How he..." Jane started to say when Walt finished for her "do that?" both Sam and Jane nodded.

"That's simple enough to answer. Johnny here is a psychic. Side affect from a car accident he was in a few years ago." Answered Walt.

"We'll fill you in over lunch." Said Walt. After about 45 minutes later Both Sam and Jane had been completely filled in about Johnny's story Starting with the accident that put him into the 6 and a half year coma, and how he surprised everyone by waking up.

And then surprised them all again with the discovery of his visions and how they worked. To some of his adventures he had helping Walt solve some of his cases with his visions.

"Wow! That really something." Said Sam. As Sam was asking Walt a question Johnny asked Jane who was sitting on his right to pass him the salt. As soon as she handed it to him Johnny felt another vision grip his mind.

_Jane was standing in what looked like a park with her partner. It looked like they were taking a statement from a young couple. _

_The young girl had long blonde hair done in a strange style. She looked to be half weeping as she was talking. _

_She had such an intense look of heartbreak and despair on her face. She was standing in the arms of a taller dark haired man, who had a similarly pained expression painted across his face. _

_He seemed to be talking as well. The young girl then handed Jane a picture of a young child with pink hair, done up in a similar style. _

The vision ended as quickly as it started. Johnny looked up at Jane and looked right in her eyes and said to her "I want to help." All conversation at the table instantly stopped.

"Help with what Johnny?" Asked Walt in that what did you see tone of voice.

"The young blonde girl. You were talking to her, she was crying, and then she handed you a photograph of a kid with pink hair." said Johnny. At hearing what he had just said both Jane and Sam paled considerably.

"What going on?" Asked Walt. An uneasy silence settled across the table for what seemed like an hour but was only about 5 minutes. Then Finally Jane said "Well if you seen the papers lately you know about the double kidnapping that happened about three days ago.

Well the child with pink hair was one of the adducted kids. And the young girl with the blonde hair was the child's mother."

" It sounds like you must have seen us interviewing her." Said Sam. "In fact after we left from here we were going to interview that child's parents again." Said Jane.

"I want to help." Repeated Johnny. "Well were going to have to run it passed the captain considering how high profiled this case is." Said Sam. "But we could probably use all the help we can get on this one. So if you come by the station tomorrow at about 9 A.M. we'll see what happens." Said Sam.

"Why is it so high profile?" asked Sara. "That is because the other child that's missing is the son of the D. A." Said Jane. After exchanging information, like directions to the station, and farewell greetings they parted ways.

It had been a rough three days for the young couple. They hardly left their room during that time for fear of missing that phone call that would tell them something more.

The guy was a wreck he looked like he hadn't sleep in days, but no matter how bad of a condition he was in it wasn't as nearly half as bad as his wife's.

She was a mass of wrinkles from head to toe. Her big blue eyes were all puffy and bloodshot from constant crying. Dark under-eye circles and lines settled unnaturally into her youthful face. Her rosy, yet fair complexion had shifted to a ghostly pale.

She turned her head towards her husband, who was currently standing at the window and looking out it, and half asked half stated "you know what the worst part about this is?"

"No, what is that?" he asked somewhat confused at his wife's statement, as he turned and looked his wife in the eyes.

She took a deep breath and sighed then went on to say "That this was the act of just a regular person. If it had been in someway Yoma or enemy related we could actually fight this, but this being the action of just an ordinary person we can't do anything about it!" her husband just nodded completely understanding and agreeing with his wife.

She stood up, a little unsteadily, from her sitting position on the bed with the pillow still in her hands. She then she suddenly started into an almost rage fueled rant about how horrible the feeling of having her hands tied was, and what good were her powers if they couldn't help them now.

Half way through her little rant she started slamming the pillow against the bed and anything else in her range, as if she was battling an invisible aslant.

Seeing this the man quickly crossed the room and embraced his blonde haired wife from behind to stop her motion and calm her down. "Shhhh, everything will turn out alright." He cooed in her ear as he held her in place.

She struggled a bit at first but then just dissolved into a torrent of new tears and went lax in his arms.

As they stood there just like that for a good 10 minutes or more. Then suddenly the sound of someone knocking on the door shattered the silence around the couple.

"I'll get that." He said as he untangles himself from his wife.

As he left to answer the door she sank back into a siting position on the edge of the bed, and put her head in her hands. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear all the commotion from the adjoining room.

That was until she heard her name being called out by a familiar voice, in fact several familiar voices. "Serena!" Her head shot up from her hands only to come face to face with all of her friends, and 2 cats. Just seeing all of her friends made her feel a lot better. "I told you we be here as soon as we could." Said Raye as knelt down to be eye level with her friend.

About 20 minutes later...

Both Jane and her partner Sam had shown up at the door of room 365, in one of the classier hotels in the city. They had arrived there to conduct the third interview of the day. Sam was about to knock on the door when he stopped and looked at Jane and asked her "Are you ready for this?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" responded Jane.

" Cause last time we talked to them it just seemed to rattle you a bit." Said Sam. "Considering how strongly the girl's emotions seemed to flow from her, its was hard not to be upset by it. Don't worry I'm fine." She Said. "OK." Responded Sam in an unsure tone.

With that He knocked on the door. A lot of noise could be heard on the other side of the door.

"What in the world is going on in there?" Asked Jane? Sam knocked on the door again. The commotion on the other side of the door seemed to grow in intensity. Both Sam and Jane looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Just as Sam was about to knock a third time, the door was swiftly jerked open.

In the doorway was a person who had short sandy blonde hair. Was tall and somewhat skinny. From the manner of dress both detectives assumed that the person was of the male gender.

Re-checking their notes to make sure that they had the right room number. Seeing that they had Jane said in her most official tone of voice, "Hello I am Detective Porter and this is my partner Detective Sullivan we're NYPD where here to talk to the parents of Rini Chiba. A Mrs. Serena Chiba and Mr. Darien Chiba." "Ok, this way." The person at the door said and held the door open for them to enter.

After both detectives had entered the room the door was closed behind them. A voice from another room called out "Haruka who was at the door?"

"It's 2 police detectives Michiru, they want to speak to Rini's parents." A girl with long wavy aquamarine colored hair walked out of a doorway on the direct left. She was followed by a younger girl with a pale completion and shoulder length purple hair.

She walked over to the group and said, "Serena is in the kitchen with Lita, Amy, and Mina. And Darien is in the other room with Raye, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis." said Michiru. "Well if you could go get Serena and Co. I'll show the detectives into the other room." Said Harunka.

"Ok." said Michiru. She then turned to the younger girl next to her and said, "Hotaru, go with Haruka." The young girl responded by nodding.

As Haruka and Hotaru lead the detectives through the doorway on the right and into the main room they saw the guy they interviewed the other day talking to a woman with long green hair. And on the floor in front of the fireplace that held a blazing fire within it, sat a girl with long blackish purple hair, chanting in another language while making different gestures with her hands. Sitting besides her was were 2 cats. One was black and one was white.

"What is she doing?" Jane asked as she motioned towards Raye. "She is doing a fire reading." Answered Hotaru.

"What is that?" asked Jane. "Well, it might be hard to explain in a way you'll understand but she is trying to get the fire to show her the future." Answered Hotaru.

Jane looked at her more confused then ever but not being able to find the words to voice it. Seeing her confusion hotaru tried to find the shortest way to explain, but in a way that would clear things up.

"Well, fire readings are a long held practice of the Shinto temple that is run by Raye's grandfather. Since she lives with her grandfather he has been teaching her the ways of the temple so that she can keep up the operations of it when he retires."

"So does it actually work?" Jane asked intrigued if still a little confused. "O yes, I can honestly say that it does work." Answered Hotaru.

"You sound like you talk from personal experience Hotaru." Commented Jane. "Yeah, I am. I can tell you that what she sees is usually hardly ever wrong." Answered Hotaru "So a lot of people can do this where your from?" Jane asked the girl. Hotaru instantly answered "O No, only a very small amount of people can do what she does, but not at her level."

Hotaru conveniently left out the reason being the power boost she gets from her planetary powers.

Jane thought about what the girl had told her for a minute or 2 before asking, "So What does that mean? Is she like psychic or something?"

A small smile spread across Hotaru's face, as it took some effort to suppress her laughter over that statement.

After a few seconds she managed to reply "yeah, something like that." Jane couldn't miss the amusement in the girl's last reply.

But she did have long to contemplate it because just then Michru entered the room followed by Serena.

After her followed a girl with short straight chin length blue hair, who seemed to be carrying something in her hand that looked to be a little bit bigger then an Palm pilot.

The next person to enter the room was a girl who could have been Serena's twin, except for the fact her hair was worn down with a red ribbon followed her into the room.

The last person to enter the room was a tall, slim girl who had chestnut brown hair pulled into a high ponytail.

She carried with her a big plate of chocolate chip cookies. Even in the dim light of the room the steam rising off the plate was still evident a telltale sign that the cookies were freshly made.

As soon as everyone had been seated Serena greeted the detectives. She then asked, "What brings you here? Have you any news?" "No, there haven't really been any major developments as of yet but we are still working on it.

The reason we are here today is to do a customary follow up interview. The reason for that is to find any information that might have been over looked during the initial interview due to the emotional stress of it all." Said Jane in a very professional manor. "Oh." Said Serena in a bit of a disappointed tone.

Looking around the room at everyone there slightly confused and finally She asks Serena, "So are all of you sharing this suite I thought you said that you said it was just the three of you visiting?"

Serena looked around at her friends for a minute then she exclaimed "Oh!" as it dawned on her what he was asking exactly. She then answered " No, you're right. It was just the three of us at that point. Our friends Just arrived today." "They just showed up?" asked Jane somewhat confused.

"No, nothing like that. They had called a few days back to see how we were doing and that's when they found out about what happened so they came right away." Said Serena.

It then dawned on Serena that she had not properly introduced her friends.

She pointed over to the person sitting in the overstuffed armchair closest to the door. "That is Amy Mizuno" Said Serena about the short blue haired girl who occupied the chair and was typing at lighting fast speed on the electronic device since she entered the room. The girl didn't even look up from the screen.

Serena pointed over to the armchair across the room from the first chair and said, "That is Mina Aino."

She then pointed to the tall girl sitting on the arm of the couch and said "That is Lita Kino."

She then pointed to the woman sitting on the left side of her husband and said "That is Setsuna Meiou."

She then motioned to he young girl sitting next to her on her right side, and said, "This is Hotaru Tomoe."

She then pointed to the chaise lounge in the far right hand corner of the room and said "The one with the long, wavy aqua hair is Michiru Kaioh and the one with the short blond hair is Haruka Tenou."

Finally she pointed to the girl who was still sitting in front of the fireplace chanting and said "And finally that over there is Raye Hino." The girl in front of the fire who hadn't moved since they got there still didn't flatter for a second.

With the exception of Raye's chanting the room fell silent for a moment or two. Than Jane broke the semi- silence by commenting "you seem to have very dedicated friends."

She then continued on to say, "getting back to the interview. Is there anything at all that you can remember about that day that you might not have mentioned the first time."

Serena thought about it for a few minutes then said "Not that I can think of. I mean it's most likely just as we told you. We had been by the lake talking and she asked to check out the kid's area and we said it was ok because from where we were we could see pretty much the whole area.

So we continued to talk, but we checked on her frequently and she was always in sight. She was playing ball with a group of kids. Then suddenly I got this terrible feeling and I looked over and she was gone.

We went over there and heard the other woman shouting. So I asked one of the kids she had been playing ball with where she had gone. And he told me that she and the little boy had gone down the other side of the hill to retrieve the ball but had never returned.

So when we went to check out the area the little boy told us about as soon as we saw all the personal belongings strewn around our worst fears were conformed." Serena's voice breaking a little with emotion as she finished her statement.

The question and answer period went on like that for about another 25 to 35 minutes. After that the Young couple saw the detectives to the door as they made their exit.

On their way back down to their car they talked about the things going on during that most peculiar interview. "Have you ever seen anyone ever type that fast in your life?" Jane asked Sam. "Nope! Not even the computer experts on the third floor type that fast! And they been involved in computers for years." Answered Sam.

He then took the opportunity to ask a question of his own, "What was up with the girl sitting in front of the fire? I saw you talking to the younger girl about it earlier, so spill."

"Well to make a long story short I think she was trying to see the future or something. I'm not completely sure." Answered Jane. Sam looked at her somewhat confused. "The girl was being rather vague about it. I think her name was Hotaru, well according to her the girl is some kind of psychic." Said Jane.

"Seems to be an abundance of those today." Quipped Sam Sarcastically.

"I bet you that it was one of those girls that was on the other end of the line that day the phone rang." Said Jane "That makes sense." Said Sam.

"Wow! To think they came half way around the world just to comfort their friends. I can't even get mine to water my plants when I'm on vacation!" said Sam.

"Well I have to say that the mother, Serena was amazingly composed compared to the first time we talked to her." commented Jane.

"Yeah, you could actually understand what she said this time." Said Sam. The conversation went on like this all the way back to the station.

Bright and early that next morning both Sam and Jane were at their desks drinking their morning coffee.

They had run the idea of using Johnny smith's help past the captain yesterday. After he stopped laughing, and realized they were serious about this he actually listened.

After telling him about what happened at lunch that day and some of the research they dug up on him to back up his creditability the captain agreed to meet with him this morning. It was ten minutes to nine and Jane and Sam were just waiting for Johnny and Walt to arrive.

"So tell me how do you know Walt?" Jane asked Sam.

Sam took a deep breath and sighed then proceeded to say, "I meet Walt when I was 6. He used to live in my neighborhood. We became very close friends. Shortly after I turned 12 his dad got a job up in Maine, so his family moved away.

We kept in touch through letters and stuff."

"Wow! You kept in touch all this time." Said Jane.

"Yeah." Just then Johnny and Walt walked into the room. "Speaking of which, here they are." Said Sam before he got up to greet them.

After exchanging pleasantries and a small amount of small talk, they show Johnny and Walt to the captain's office. Sam nocks on the door. There is a gruff but muffled "come in" heard from the other side of the door. Sam opens the door to see the captain sitting at his desk. They all file into the room and Jane closes the door behind her being the last one into the room.

The captain stands up and greets Johnny and Walt. After that everyone is seated. "So you're the psychic?" the captain asks Johnny. "Yes sir." Answered Johnny. "I've done some research on you." The captains said as he pulled some computer print outs from a drawer in his desk.

He then handed them to Johnny and Walt. Both men took the papers handed them only to see that they are copies of articles from various Maine papers. "So there seems to be some credit to your claim. But if you don't mind, I like to do a small test of your skills before I allow you to join the case."

The captain had continued on to ask. "Sure, not a problem. I understand." Answered Johnny.

The police captain smiled then pulled a little gray plastic bag out of his desk drawer. He then reached into the bag and pulled out a small glass paperweight with a little beach scene inside.

He set it on the desk in front of Johnny and then said, "Ok. Here it is. You touch that and if you see something tell me what it is. That is all there is to it." The captain said. "O.k." Said Johnny.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled then he reached out and grabbed the fragile nick-knack. The all too familiar feeling of the start of a vision griped his mind instantly.

_A young girl with chestnut hair pulled into a French braid and a freckled face walked up to an older gentleman who was wearing a gray suit with a white dress shirt and a blue tie. He had a police badge hanging around his neck on a ball baring chain. _

_She said "Hi daddy!" she smiled at the man who then smiled back at her and said "hello pumpkin" _

_"Since you couldn't go to the beach with mommy and me today, I brought a little of it back for you." Said the little girl as she handed him a small gray plastic bag. The man took the bag from his daughter's outstretched hand, then reached inside it. _

_He pulled out a small round glass paperweight with a little beach scene inside. He smiled at the girl and said, "that's is very beautiful. Thank you very much!" "So you like it?" the young girl asked. "I love it!" The man answered. _

As suddenly as it started it was over. Johnny looked up at the Police Captain, and said, "I saw you and a young girl about 6 or 8 years old. She told you that since you couldn't go to the beach she brought some home to you.

She then gave you that gray bag holding this paperweight." The room fell silent as everyone just looked at him, then over to the captain who looked genuinely shocked, and dumbfounded.

"So how did he do captain?" Asked Jane. All eyes in the room feel on the captain as he took a deep breath then let it out in preparation to speak. "That's exactly what happened! 2 weeks ago." Sounding completely surprised. He then continued on to say "Yeah I defiantly say he passed."

The Captain then gave the order for Jane to take Johnny and Walt, to integration room A, while he sent Sam to go retrieve the evidence from lock up.

About 15 to 20 minutes later...

Sam walked into the room with a medium sized box. Seeing that Walt, Johnny, and Jane were already seated. "So is that all the evidence?" Asked Walt. "Well, it everything that forensics is done with.

There a still a few things they are still processing, so it will be awhile before we get to see those." Answered Sam.

With that said he set the box onto the table and opened the lid. Took out a few sealed envelopes marked evidence. Some envelopes were small and some bigger. After he took out about 4 envelopes he then placed the now empty box on the floor and took a seat himself.

"Well, we'll start with this stuff first then later today will go by the scene see if you can pick-up anything there." Said Sam. With that said, Jane then picked up the largest envelope and opened it.

She then slid the contents out on to the table. A mid-sized, rubberized, purple play ground ball rolled out. Johnny took a deep breath and reached out and touched the ball. As soon as he did the familiar feeling of an oncoming vision griped his mind instantly.

_The ball comes to a stop on a patch of ground where the grass is very thick. It's half enveloped in the shade of all the tall trees surrounding it. _

_A few seconds later a young boy about 10 or 11 years of age comes jogging up behind it. He is about average height for his age and has honey brown hair in a short cut. _

_His freckled face is visibly sweaty as he bends down to pick-up the ball. As he straightens back up he is still panting slightly from chasing the ball down the hill. He stands still a moment to rest and catch his breath._

_ He only takes about 3 or 4 steps returning in the direction he originally came from when he is suddenly grabbed from behind. The man appears to be in his mid 30's. He wearing a dirt smudged green hat with capital A' s stitched in gold on the front. _

_He is also wearing black Ray-Ban sunglasses. His bronze toned arms is holding the squirming boy off the ground and in his left hand is a dingy white bandana which he is trying to hold over the kid's nose and mouth. _

_In the kid's fight to break away the ball falls from his hands and hits the dirt with a bounce. _

The vision abruptly stopped instantly at that moment. Johnny simultaneously let go of the ball, and it rolled half way across the table. "Johnny what did you see?" asked Walt.

Johnny looks up at Walt and says, "A young boy about 10 or so, with brown hair chasing after this ball. Then as he goes to go back to wherever he came from he grabbed from behind by a guy who seemed to be in his mid 30's."

" What did the man look like?" Asked Sam.

"Couldn't tell cause he was wearing a ball cap with sunglasses, but he had moderately tanned arms." Answered Johnny. "Well that matches statements from the scene. That the kids left to retrieve the ball." Commented Jane.

They then proceeded to open the next envelope to move on to the next item. Out fell the dingy white bandana from this envelope. The odor emitted from the cloth was faint by now but still unmistakable to the human nose.

"Is that chloroform on that rag?" asked Walt. "Yes it is." Answered Sam. "That would explain why the guy was trying to hold it over the kid's air passages." Said Johnny.

He then reached out and grabbed the rag sitting on the table. Again the vision grabbed control of his mind instantaneously.

_The man is wrestling with the fighting child when a rock the size of a kumquat impacts with his face. The rock makes contact with the edge of his sunglasses and knocks them from his face._

_ In his shock and pain from the impact, the boy manages to pull from the man's grip, leaving only the jacket that was tied around his waist behind. The man looks up in the direction the rock flew from._

_ A stream of blood has begun to flow from where the rock hit him. Seeing who had hit him He screams, "You little brat!" Then he throws the bandana down on the ground in a mixture of anger and disgust. _

Just as quickly as last time, the vision released control of his mind and Johnny was back in the interrogation room.

"What did you see this time? Asked Jane.

"I saw the boy struggling against the guy's grip and then he got hit in the face with a rock the size of a kumquat.

His shades were knocked off and I could see that he had one brown eye one hazel eye. He also had the classic Roman nose.

He looked at the direction the rock came from screamed the words "You little brat!" and threw this down on the ground." Answered Johnny as he motioned to the rag still in his hand. He then released it back onto the table.

"So you got a better look at the guy in this one?" Asked Walt.

"Yeah but only because his shades were knocked off. "Answered Johnny.

Sam then Picked Up the third Envelope and opened it. Out of it slid a pink heart shaped brooch.

"We have reason to believe that this may have belonged to the girl." Said Sam.

"Wow! Awfully fancy piece of jewelry for a young kid." Commented Walt. All in the room nodded in agreement.

Then without further discussion Johnny reached out and picked up the ornate piece of jewelry. Yet again the vision took instant control of his mind.

_The same young boy was playing ball with a large group of kids. The child to his immediate left was a young girl about the age of 11 or 12. _

_Her hair was a cotton candy shade of pink. The style was most unusual; it had the look of ordinary pigtails, but with a large cone shaped bun atop each streamer of hair. _

_She had a crisp looking baseball cap on with the Mets insignia on it. She was wearing a light blue and pink checkered shirt with a pink bow in the middle, and a light blue mid-length pleated skirt._

_ In the center of the bow on her shirt sat the pink heart shaped brooch. Just then the ball broke free from the group of children, and started to quickly roll away and down the near by hill. _

_The young boy, who was dressed in mustard yellow T-shirt and blue jeans with a navy blue zip-up jacket tied around his waist, volunteered to go after the ball. The young girl volunteered to go along as well. T_

_he boy then challenged her to a race to the ball. With that both children took off after the ball at top speed. _

_The boy managed to get down the somewhat steep hill first, and arrive at the place where the ball came to rest. He picked it up and as he stated to walk off he was grabbed from behind and lifted off his feet._

_ The man was somewhat visibly closer to flab than fit. In a grungy and dull red T-shirt and grease smeared jeans. The man is wrestling with the fighting child when a rock the size of a kumquat impacts with his face. _

_The rock makes contact with the edge of his sunglasses and knocks them from his face. In his shock and pain from the impact, the boy manages to pull from the man's grip, leaving only the jacket that was tied around his waist behind. _

_The man looks up in the direction the rock flew from. A stream of blood has begun to flow from where the rock hit him. _

_Seeing who had hit him He screams, "You little brat!" Then he throws the bandana down on the ground in a mixture of anger and disgust. _

_Up upon the top of the hill is the pink haired girl. As the man starts to stager forward in an attempt to recapture the boy, who by this time has already run past the spot where pink haired girl was standing. _

_As the man had just about crossed half of the distance between him and the girl she yelled at him "Don't even think about it!" She then ran a few steps and then jumped from her spot towards the man and delivered a roundhouse kick to the right side of his jaw. _

_This snapped the man's head to the left violently. He stumbled slightly and then spit out a mouth full of blood and a molar. He turned and looked at the girl, Who had landed on her feet about a foot behind him. As the man charged for her she attacked him again. _

_The fighting went on for about 10 minutes, with the girl landing all of the blows. She was now standing with her back to the hill and was in a fighting stance. _

_She was so focused on watching the actions and movements of the man in front of her, so she could plan her counter-attacks that she never even noticed the second man approaching her from behind. _

_He was very tall, about 6 foot 5. He was wearing a grimy and tattered Rangers T-shirt and very dark blue jeans. He had on a black ball cap with the white Nike swoosh on it, which covered most of his shoulder length reddish-brown hair. He was very skinny. _

_He also wore the same kind of sunglasses as the first guy had. Before she even knew what happened the tall man raised his Pale right arm, some indistinguishable blunt object was in his hand._

_ He then brought it down in a very swift motion Striking the girl in the back of the head. The blow knocked her out instantly._

_ She fell to the ground and landed hard on her right side. The force of the impact from her landing caused the brooch to become detached from her shirt and laid half buried in the thick grass. _

With that, the vision ended abruptly causing Johnny to drop the brooch immediately. Johnny's eyes widened as he looked up at the detectives and Walt.

"What happened? What did you see?" Asked Walt a little unsettled by the shocked look on his face. Johnny looked straight at Walt and said, "I saw the boy and the girl paying ball with the others kids.

I saw them left the group to go after the ball. I saw the boy get grabbed by the guy. Then I saw the part with the rock again, and then I saw who threw it. It was the girl!

As soon as the boy got out of sight she started to fight the guy. She knocked out one of his teeth. She was really doing some damage to the guy for about 10 minutes then a second guy sneaked up behind her and knocked her out."

"How he knock her out?" Asked Jane.

"He hit her across the back of the head with something. I couldn't make out what." Answered Johnny.

The other three people in the room looked shocked, and fell silent for a few moments. "So, that's why they took the girl. Not only was she giving them major problems but she had seen the first guy's face clear enough of an ID." Stated Sam in a somewhat shocked tone breaking the uneasy quite in the room.

"What did the second guy look like?" asked Jane.

"He was about 6 foot 5, very skinny, and very pale. He had shoulder length reddish-brown hair. He was also had on shades and a hat so I can't give you a good description of his face. Also the first guy was a bit on the hefty side." Answered Johnny.

"Well, after we finish with what's in the last envelope here we'll have you sit with the sketch artist anyway to see what you can come up with. Then will go out to the scene." Said Jane.

She then reached for the final unopened envelope left on the table. Then she quickly opened the envelope and dumped out an almost brand-new Mets cap fell out on to the table.

Before Johnny even came in contact with the hat he looked up at them and said, "That's her hat. In my vision saw her wearing it that day." Everyone looked at each other for a moment just letting the relevance of the information from Johnny's statement sink in. "Well, it was reported that a few strands of pink hair were found inside the hat." Said Sam.

"Well, just see what you can get off it Johnny." Said Walt. "O.k., no problem." Said Johnny.

He reached out and griped the brim of the cap. Instantly the vision struck him.

_The girl was walking with a young couple. The woman had long blonde hair done up in a similar style to the girl's, and had azure color eyes. _

_The Man was a bit taller than the blonde and had short black hair and cobalt colored eyes. _

_The young girl smiled at her older companions, and said, "Wow, this should be exciting I've never seen a baseball game before." The Blonde looked at her and said, neither have I." _

_She looked over at the dark haired man and asked, "Did, you see many baseball games while you were here studying?"_

_ He looked at her and gently took her hand in his and said, "No, I didn't see many games, I spent most of my time studying so I could return to you as soon as I could."_

_ The Young woman smiled grandly and blushed slightly. _

_As the little group navigated through the large crowd of people inside of the stadium in rote to their seats, the young Woman stopped at one of the many souvenir booths. _

_She returns to her companions a few minutes later holding a ball cap. She then hands the hat to the young girl and says, "Here this is for you. Something to remember your first game by." _

_The young girl takes the hat from the blonde and thanks her. She then puts on the hat and smiles. _

The vision then suddenly changesto the park the day of the abduction.

_The young pink haired girl is sprawled out on the ground unconscious, while the 2 men start to argue. "Dang man! Your such a screw up Jake!" Yelled the tall skinny man. _

_"I am not Carl!" shouted the hefty man. _

_"Your not?" yelled the skinny guy completely flabbergasted. Then as anger contorted his facial features as he then started to rant back to his cohort, "How can you stand there and lie to my face like that? I give you one simple task and you totally blow it! So as always I have to clean up your mess." _

_"What do you mean clean up my mess?" yelled the hefty man starting to get angry himself. _

_"O! So I have to spell it out for you now? Ok, Well here it is! I send you to grab one ten year old, and not only do I find that you haven't done what I asked you, but I find you getting your butt kicked by some little girl! You're 34 years old for crying out loud! I should not find you getting beaten up by little kids!" Ranted the Skinny man. _

_"That still doesn't explain you said about cleaning up after me?" yelled the hefty man. _

_The skinny man stared at him in disbelief for a few moments then said in an eerily calm tone. "Are you that dense man? Not only did I have to bail you out of a fight that should not even have happened in the first place, but most definitely one that you should not have been losing!" _

_The skinny man paused a minute then continued on to say, "And secondly it is a good thing I decided to check on you, because if I didn't the boy would have gotten away! _

_Then all of our plans would have been ruined. How many times did I tell you we only had one shot at this? How many times?" _

_The hefty man looked at the skinny man the anger completely gone from his face and it was replaced with a completely dejected and ashamed look. "At least a hundred times, if not more." Answered the hefty man. _

_"That's right!" said the Skinny guy. _

_"Now hurry up and help me get her in the van before someone passes by." The skinny guy ordered the hefty man. _

_"Where the other kid?" the hefty man asked before he proceeded to carry out the order. _

_"He's already in the van. I told you I took care of that already." Answered the skinny guy. _

_With that question answered the 2 men proceeded to pick the girl up off the ground and walk out of the woods and down to the street._

_ Just as the van came into view, still a way off in the distance, a strong wind blew up from their right side and blew the hat off the girl's head and off in the direction from which they just came. _

Then the second vision finally ended. Johnny gasped for breath for a few seconds. He was not used to having the visions holding on to him for that long and the effort winded him slightly.

"Johnny are you alright?" asked the voice Johnny recognized as Walt's. "Yeah I'm fine." Johnny answered.

"What did you see Johnny?" asked Walt. "Well I got 2 different visions from that hat." Said Johnny

"Really?" Asked Jane "Yeah." Answered Johnny.

"Well, in the first vision I saw the girl with an older blonde woman and dark haired man." "That sounds like the girl's parents." Sam interrupted to say. "Sorry, go on." Says Sam.

"Well, they were at a baseball stadium and the girl and her mother were talking about how they were excited to watch the game because they never saw one before.

Then the mother stopped at a souvenir stand and bought this hat. She gave it to the girl and told her it was something she could remember her first game by." Said Johnny. "Well considering the team on the hat. We know which stadium they were at." Said Jane.

"What about the second one? What did you see there?" Asked Sam. "Well the second one was the day of the disappearance.

It picked up right after the girl was knocked out. The Skinny guy was arguing with the hefty guy.

The skinny guy called the hefty guy Jake. And the hefty guy called the skinny guy Carl." Said Johnny. "O.K. we good at least we got names to work with." Said Jane.

"What was Carl saying to Jake?" Jane asked. "He was telling him how big of a screw-up he was. And how he couldn't understand how a 34 year old could get his butt kicked by a 12 year old girl. Stuff like that." Answered Johnny.

"Well it definitely sounds like Carl is the man in charge." Said Sam. "With out a doubt." Said Jane

"What else Johnny?" asked Walt. "Well Carl kept asking him, how many times did I tell you we only had one shot at this. If you blow it our plans are ruined." Said Johnny.

"So, this was not only premeditated, but they have some kind of plan to do something with the boy. So I'm guessing the fact that the boy's mother is the District Attorney is no coincidence." Said Jane.

"And that the only thing they had not planed on was the girl. She was the unexpected flaw in their plan and was a big risk to what ever future plan they have, so they took her to cover their tracks." Said Sam.

"Did you see anything else?" Asked Jane. "Yeah, as they were carrying her off to their vehicle I caught a glimpse of it. "said Johnny.

"What did it look like?" Asked Sam. "Well I was seeing it from a distance but it was just a plain white van. The paint looked a bit messed up in spots like it wasn't fully painted. But that was only thing unusual about it." answered Johnny.

"Ok. Well will help somewhat." Said Jane. "You been an enormous help!" Said Sam.

"I'll show you to the sketch artist office, While Sam returns the evidence to the evidence locker, then Sam and I will try to see what we can find out using all this new information." Said Jane.

With that said She lead them out of the room as Sam started to pack away the evidence.


End file.
